


It's disgusting, necrophile (TakuRan)

by kirino_kun



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Kirino x Shindou, Kirino/Shindou - Freeform, Love, M/M, RanTaku - Freeform, Ranmaru x Takuto, Romance, Shindou x Kirino, Shindou x Okatsu, Shindou/Kirino - Freeform, Sleepy Boys, Smut, TakuRan, Takuto x Ranmaru, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirino_kun/pseuds/kirino_kun
Summary: ― Shindou, it's disgusting, necrophile. ― I sent him a malicious smile, changing my previous thoughts into a desire to help my best friend.I love you too much... It's painful.
Relationships: Kariya Masaki/Kirino Ranmaru, Kirino Ranmaru & Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto, Shindou Takuto/Yamana Akane
Kudos: 3





	It's disgusting, necrophile (TakuRan)

We both stood behind a large hut, staring at each other without any verbal or body contact. I didn't know why my friend woke me up at two in the morning, but what I wouldn't do for him. I leaned against the tree impatiently and thought about what might be coming out of his mouth.

― Because there is such a thing... ― he began to say, piercing me with his eyes as if he was not sure if I was trustworthy ― So purely hypothetical, if you liked a girl you know only a few days, but it would turn out that she also feel something to you... ― he took a momentary pause to take a deep breath ― And if it were, you would give her a chance and... Would you give up everything you loved so far for her? Would you give up a lot of things important to you... for a girl? ― his voice began to break, which could be noticed at the very first word he uttered. I was a bit surprised. What was I supposed to think about it? He's really just curious or maybe... he's in love?

― Could it be... ― I mumbled to myself ― Shindou, are you in love with Okatsu? ― I looked back at him, at which he flinched and looked like he wanted to go back in time, so that I wouldn't hear it.

\- I... is it wrong? ― He asked me in a voice full of hope and sadness at the same time. Of course it's wrong. You chose the wrong girl. We are in the past, Shindou. In our time, she will be four hundred years old... So she will be a corpse. Doesn't that mean that if Shindou stays here by choice, he'll just disappear? No, Kirino, impossible. He certainly won't leave you, don't think about it.

However, I still feel jealousy eating my heart. She was even the first to call you by name, I'm fucking jealous... But I won't tell you. I don't want to lose you. I'd like to turn you away from her, but...

― Shindou, it's disgusting, necrophile. ― I sent him a malicious smile, changing my previous thoughts into a desire to help my best friend. 

I love you too much... It's painful.


End file.
